


Overthinking It

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Series Spoilers, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has something she needs to ask Max, and tries her best to make things go well. Maybe a bit too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthinking It

Chloe grumbled and slammed her fist on the alarm. Whoever decided that getting up at seven should be a thing should be fucking shot at _least_ three times. If she wanted to have everything ready for tonight, though, she couldn’t even think of hitting the snooze button. As she sat up, she felt a stirring next to her, and heard a drowsy voice that still managed to sound like a choir of angels. “Chloe…?”

She leaned down to kiss Max on her forehead. “Sorry babe, work wants me in early today.”

“Could have warned me,” Max whined. “Since when are they open this early anyways?”

 _Shit! Forgot about that._ “Uh… they have some ink coming in they need me to sign for.” _That’s the best you’ve got, Chloe?_

“Can’t someone else sign for it?” Max murmured as she latched on to Chloe’s waist, kissing her on her hip. “You still have to make me breakfast. And other things.” She planted another kiss as if to make sure Chloe got her meaning.

Chloe bit her lip. _Dammit Caulfield, any other morning I’d make you scream my name…_ “Sorry Spider-Max, you’re on your own this morning. It’s gotta be me.” She fought the urge to scream profanity at the top of her lungs and started looking for her bra. “You know I wouldn’t skip eating you for breakfast if it wasn’t hella important.”

Max whined. “But Chloeeee…”

She pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, and moved back to the bed to kiss Max. “Promise I’ll make it up to you later, alright nerd?”

Max grumbled and rolled over. Chloe wanted to hit herself right now for turning down crazy monkey sex with the beautiful girl she had the privilege of waking up next to every day, but it was going to be worth it later. Only if she didn’t screw things up right now, though. She slapped on her eyeliner, which somehow managed to turn out even more uneven than usual in her haste, pulled on her blazer and beanie, and gave Max one last kiss, slipping her just a little bit of tongue. “Just sleep in and enjoy your day off, and I’ll be back before you know it. Love you!”

“Mmmm, love you too.” Max replied as she pulled the blanket over her head. Even though she couldn’t see it, Chloe smiled back at her as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. As she rapidly pushed the button for the elevator, she thought about if maybe they should be moving into a bigger place. If things were gonna move… forward, they might want more than a starter place. A house was out the question, but maybe a nice apartment?

She pushed it out of her mind as she stepped in the elevator. _First things first, Chloe. You don’t even know if she’s going to say yes._ She quickly thought about all the places she’d have to hit before work; dry cleaners, Target, that jewelry store, it’d be a piece of cake! Aside from the fact she ordered the ring from the place on the other end of the fucking city, but hey, details. She hurried over to her truck, still thinking about the plan. She’d have to call the restaurant on her break just to confirm their reservation.

She was totally handling this. She was going to propose to Max Caulfield, and she was going to absolutely _kill it._

\---

“Sorry I’m late!” Chloe called out as she walked into the tattoo parlour, carrying a number of bags with her.

A woman who seemed barely a year removed from her teens looked up from her phone. “Yeah, Chloe? You’re already full booked today, and you’ve got a client who’s been waiting like, half an hour for you to get in. He’s starting to get pretty pissed off.”

“Wait, half an hour?!” Chloe dropped her bags behind the front counter. “We’ve only been open for fifteen. What the fuck did you tell him, Caitlyn?”

“Hey, don’t bite my head off!” Caitlyn shot back. “I told him we didn’t open until 10, but he insisted you said 9:45.”

 _Great, one of those assholes._ “Right. Sorry for blowing up, I’ve had a hella crazy morning. Bunch of stuff I had to get done.” A huge grin spread across her face. “I’m gonna ask her tonight.”

Caitlyn held her hands to her mouth. “Oh my god! That’s so amazing! You and Max are ridiculously adorable together.”

Chloe kept smiling and hung up her coat. “Yeah, she’s pretty freakin’ great.” She handed Caitlyn a small box. “I need you to guard this with your life for the rest of the day.” Caitlyn nodded, and gasped as she took a small look inside the box. “Yeah, it’s exactly what you think it is.”

“It’s beautiful!” She exclaimed. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep it in the drawer or someplace out of sight like that.”

“Thanks!” Chloe called back as she strolled into the tattooing area. She said hi to a couple of the other artists who sat down, before finally looking in the direction of a rather impatient looking guy. The dude clearly worked out, if you were in to that sort of thing. He had seemed like an all right guy at the consult, though.

“About time! I’ve been waiting over half an hour?”

 _Well hello to you too_. “Sorry about that! Just so you know, we don’t open until ten. Just so that you don’t end up waiting outsi-“

“Well I don’t care. I like to show up to appointments early, and you guys should accommodate that.” Chloe fought the urge to argue, which wasn’t easy. If this was going to be a preview of what the day was like, she’d be lucky to be out of jail to pop the question.

\---

As she started cleaning up for the day, Chloe thought that she’d be happy if she never had to do another infinity symbol with upside-down text on someone’s wrist ever again. She suddenly noticed that the clock read 6:15. _SHIT! I’m supposed to meet Max in like, 20 minutes!_ She frantically finished cleaning her station before charging into the waiting room, and grabbing her bags from the front counter. She hurried to the bathroom, locked the door, and immediately started stripping down and grabbing the black dress from the bag.

Slipping it on was easy enough, but the zipper was a whole other story. She reached for her back over the top of her head like she was trying to start a new kind of yoga, then finally reached around the side before only being able to get the zipper on halfway. She started grumbling as she tried reaching over top again. She couldn’t just throw on a nice (or at least what passed for “nice” that she owned) pair of pants and a blouse or some shit, and make things easier for herself. No, she just had to try and make things all fancy and shit, even though she hadn’t worn a dress since third grade. Still, she could live with it. Max deserved fancy and shit, and so much more.

At least she managed to actually get it on after another minute or so of fighting with it. She barely got the pantyhose up one leg before ripping a gigantic hole in it. Cursing about how bullshit it was that they were even a thing that existed, she just threw them in the garbage. She stuffed her beanie into one of the bags with the rest of her clothes, and pulled out some makeup. At least that was one thing she was pretty okay at. A bit more eyeliner and lip gloss later, Chloe smoothed out her blue locks, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Holy crap, Chloe! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress.” Caitlyn called from the counter.

“Shit, even I’ve barely seen myself in a dress.” Chloe replied. “Hey, you have the ring right?”

“Actually…” Chloe felt herself staring daggers into Caitlyn. “Sorry, bad joke! It’s here.” She pulled the small box out from a drawer and handed it to Chloe, who opened it up to take another look at the ring. _Holy crap, I’m going to ask her. I’m going to ask her. I’m going to ask her. I’m going-_

“Chloe? Is everything okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, sorry. Just still getting over the whole ‘actually going to propose to my girlfriend’ thing. Thanks a lot, by the way! Do you know what time it is?”

Caitlyn looked down at her phone. “6:30”.

“Fuck! I _really_ have to go. Thanks again, see you on Wednesday!” She barely heard Caitlyn’s response as she charged out of the shop, frantically texting Max.

Chloe: max im sor fucking sorry but im running a bit laet

Max: It’s fine, Chloe! I’m just on my way there now J

Chloe: don’t have time to yelll abotu emojis, see u there in 15?

Max: Seriously Chloe, it’s okay. Is something going on? You’re never this worked up about being late.

Chloe: nope, nothing

Max: If you say so ;) See you when you get here, love you!

Chloe: love u too

\---

As Chloe climbed out of the truck, she hastily pulled on her blazer and immediately charged across the street without looking. Flipping off the cars that honked and screeched to a halt, she caught her breath and walked into the restaurant. All things considered, 20 minutes late wasn’t that bad.

“Good evening! Do you have a reservation with us tonight?”

“Yeah, Chloe Price.”

“Right this way, ma’am.” _Ugh. That’s my mom, not me…_

Chloe felt her chest tighten as she got to the table. Max was always beautiful, and tonight was no exception. It wasn’t like her to get so nervous around her, though. “Hey babe,” Chloe leaned over the table for a kiss, when suddenly Max jumped back. “Shit, Chloe!”

“Huh?” Chloe looked down at the table, and saw that Max’s glass of wine was now all over the tablecloth, and Max. “Fuck! I’m sorry Max! Here let me get it.” Unfortunately for Chloe, as soon as she tried to reach across and stand up Max’s wine glass, she ended up knocking Max’s wine glass over into her lap as well. “SHIT, I-“

“Chloe, stop!” Max blurted out. “I’ve got it, it’s okay.” She grumbled as she dabbed at herself with napkins. Right now, she was _really_ wishing Max would make an exception and use her rewind powers again. Things weren’t exactly off to a good start.

“Max,” she continued, slightly calmer. “I’m so, _so_ sorry. I don’t know what’s going with me tonight, but-“

“Chloe, calm down,” Max smiled as she took Chloe’s hand in hers. “Okay, the dress is kind of ruined, but accidents happen.” She kissed the palm of Chloe’s hand. Chloe finally brought herself to make eye contact with her again; she was smiling, and the candlelight at the table caught her already beautiful face in all the right ways. Any other night, and she’d feel like she was home. Tonight, though, it just made her throat tighten and her heart race like all the rehearsing and planning didn’t count for _shit_.

“O-okay.” Chloe stammered. _Since when the fuck does Chloe Price stutter?_ She wasn’t used to being the one who got all flustered, and she really wasn’t sure she liked it.

Before long, the waiter had come by to take their orders with additional napkins and a refill for Max’s wine. Chloe ordered the cheapest beer they had; she was trying to be fancy tonight, but she still had her limits. When he came by with the drinks, Chloe had chugged almost half of it with one gulp.

“Geeze Chloe, save some for dinner,” Max teased.

“Sorry babe, it’s been a day.”

“About that…” Max trailed off as she took a sip of her water. “Is there something going on with you?”

“Me? Why?” Chloe shot back.

“You’re wearing a dress, you’re up at seven for work, you’re twenty minutes late, which is normal, but you look like you’re about to have a heart attack, you’re wearing a freaking dress, and you spilled half the table on me because of how nervous you are,” Max held up her hand as if to cut off Chloe’s apology prematurely. “And then you tell me you have reservations at this place that is so not you, and you show up in a freaking dress, which you look really, really good in, but seriously, what’s going on?”

“Maybe I just want to try being… fancy?” Chloe responded as though she knew how lame that sounded.

Max burst out in a fit of giggles. “Chloe Price, fancy?”

“Hey, screw you, Max! I can be ravishing and shit!” She struck a pose that was more Derek Zoolander than Tyra Banks, and Max just kept on laughing. “Come on, just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you get to start laughing at me,” Chloe pouted.

“Fine,” Max chortled as she gently brushed Chloe’s forearm.

Chloe was thankful when their food finally arrived, since it was a very welcome distraction from how decidedly un-smooth she was being tonight. She immediately started scarfing down her steak as fast as she could, remaining oblivious to the look Max was giving her. Suddenly, she heard something fall on the ground, and looked up to find Max out of her chair… and down on one knee.

Chloe barely managed to not choke on her steak, and her heart starting pounding even faster than it had earlier. She wasn’t actually going to… Chloe put her fork down immediately, and moved to get down on the ground. After everything that happened, there was _no way_ Max Caulfield was beating her to the punch.

That was her last thought before there was a loud crack, and everything in her brain was screaming “Fuck, that hurts!” She had managed to bump heads with Max, who she now noticed was now doubled over clutching her head. Knowing how prone to headaches she was, concern for Max overrode whatever pain Chloe was feeling. Her protective side took over, and she immediately pulled Max into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

“Max, are you okay?! Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that, I’m so, so, sorry babe. Do you need to go to the truck?” She kissed her head again. “I’ll pay the bill and take you home. Fuck, I’m such an idiot…”

Max groaned. “Ugh… it’s okay, Chloe…” She felt around on the ground. “Did you at least see my phone?”

“Your phone?”

“Yeah… I dropped my phone and I was looking for it…”

 _Are. You. KIDDING ME?!_ “Oh, cool.”

Max looked up and gave Chloe a puzzled look. “What did you think it was?”

“Uh, nothing.” Chloe quickly replied as she helped Max to her feet.

“Uh huh.” Max replied as she went back to her seat, and gingerly sipped her water. The rest of dinner was awkward at that point. Chloe knew that Max thought she was up to something, and she was pretty sure she had absolutely ruined any chance of going through with the proposal tonight. She wished the universe would give her just one fucking break tonight.

The two held hands on their way out of the restaurant, but the same awkward silence persisted. Chloe desperately wanted to break the silence, but was so discouraged after everything that happened, she just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She wordlessly started the truck, and started on the way back home. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. “Chloe, pull over here.”

“Max, we’re not far from home, it’ll just be-

“Chloe, pull over.” Max insisted. Sighing, Chloe turned right down a residential street, and parked at the first opening she saw. Once the ignition was off, Max immediately scooted closer and grabbed Chloe’s hand. “Chloe, can you please talk to me about what’s going on tonight? You not acting like you is weird enough, but now you’re not even speaking to me. Did I do something wrong, or-“

“No Max, you didn’t,” Chloe sighed.

“Then what’s going on?” She brushed a hand against Chloe’s cheek. Chloe turned to see Max’s eyes pleading with her.

“Look, I was going to do something, but it got fucked up. Simple. So now, we can go home and not talk about this.” Chloe’s hands went to her keys, but Max stayed them.

“Chloe…”

The cab of her truck was starting to get unbearably hot. Her breath was uneven. The tightness in her chest was starting to become painful. “Max, I’ll never fucking understand why you chose me over Arcadia Bay. I’m such an asshole for this, but I actually never expected you to. What’s one fucked up girl for an entire town, right?” She tried to steady herself. “You did, though. You did and you got me out of that shit pit of a town, and took me with you to Seattle, and you helped me find a life here, Max!” She grabbed Max’s shoulders. “An actual fucking life! Every day I’m just… overwhelmed, that I get to spend every day with someone as strong and amazing and beautiful as you.” Chloe sniffled, and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I meant it when I said I never want to leave you, and even though I know the whole thing is just some bullshit title, I don’t care because fuck it,” Chloe pulled out the small box from her pocket, eliciting a gasp from Max. “Maxine Caulfield, will you marry me?”

Chloe had barely got the last syllable out when Max practically tackled her, pinning her against the door of her truck and kissing her passionately. Chloe reacted entirely on instinct, interlacing her fingers with Max’s hair and keeping her pressed against her. She welcomed her tongue into her mouth, letting a soft moan escape her lips. When Max finally pulled away, tears were streaming down both their faces. “Oh Chloe… yes!”

Chloe let out a joyful squeal, and didn’t even care how uncharacteristic it was. She pulled Max back in close with her, and gave her a kiss that made up for what it lacked in grace in raw passion. She was kissing like she was a clueless teenager with her first girlfriend all over again, but any sense of self-consciousness she might have had was drowned out in a chorus of _she said yes!_ The two women giggled as they broke apart, Max stroking Chloe’s hair and Chloe grinning wider than she ever had before.

“So tonight, that was all for this?”

“Yeah,” Chloe gave Max a quick peck on the lips.

“Wow, Chloe. You didn’t have to do all that. I know that’s not you,” _Goddammit, Max’s smile never looked this beautiful._

“Shut it, Mad Max. I wanted it to be special for you.” Chloe grinned as she playfully shoved Max. “Hey, I don’t think you even saw the ring,” she said as she opened up the box, revealing a modest but beautiful stone on a silver band.

“Wowsers…” Max murmured as Chloe slipped the ring onto her finger. “I guess I just got distracted by something prettier.”

Chloe giggled. “Damn right you did.” She pulled Max in for another kiss, this time something slower and gentler. She cradled Max’s face in her hands as she kissed her, keeping her as close as possible. “I’m just so hella, hella, fuck, I don’t even know!”

“In love?” Max suggested, wiping away tears of her own.

“In love.” Chloe agreed, pulling Max into an embrace she was _never_ going to let go of.


End file.
